Ceux Qui Partent
by ElishaJ
Summary: Il y a ceux qui partent. Il y a ceux qui restent. Ils étaient tous partis, un par un. Les uns après les autres. Et elle était restée. Il y a ceux qui partent. Il y a elle, qui reste…
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour! :)  
Je me disais depuis un moment qu'il fallait que j'écrive une petite histoire sur les sentiments de Walburga Black. Je compte faire au moins trois chapitres (Sirius, Regulus, Orion), mais j'hésite à en faire un sur Andromeda et un sur Alphard, le frère de Walburga qui a aidé Sirius à fuguer. Je vais y réfléchir, et en attendant, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

oOoOo

Il y a ceux qui partent. Il y a ceux qui restent. Ils étaient tous partis, un par un. Les uns après les autres.  
Et elle était restée.

Il y a ceux qui partent. Il y a elle, qui reste…

Sirius avait été le premier. C'était son fils, son aîné. Elle l'aimait. Bien sûr, qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était sa mère, après tout. Elle comptait sur lui. Elle savait qu'il ferait un bon Black. Elle le savait… Et malgré ça, elle s'était trompée. Lorsqu'il avait été à Gryffondor, elle avait été déçue. Elle espérait qu'il irait à Serpentard comme toute sa famille. Mais au fond d'elle, Walburga n'avait pas été étonnée. Sirius était différent. Il l'avait toujours été. Mais il était son fils. Toujours. Et elle l'aimait.  
Au fur et à mesure des années, il changeait. Il était ami avec des nés-moldus, des traîtres à leur sang. Mais c'était son fils. Alors, elle le punissait. Elle lui criait dessus jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, afin qu'il change, qu'il redevienne le gentil garçon qu'elle adorait tant avant qu'il rentre à Poudlard. Néanmoins, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.  
Et puis, lors d'une énième dispute, Sirius avait menacé de quitter la maison. Il avait quinze ans, alors… Walburga avait eu peur. Elle savait qu'il parlait sous le coup de la colère, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « et si ? Et si il le faisait vraiment ? ». Pourrait-elle l'en empêcher ?  
Cette nuit là, elle avait à peine dormi. Alors elle avait décidé de faire ce qu'il fallait. Si c'était ses fréquentations qui lui donnaient pareilles idées, il ne les verrait plus. Plus du tout. Elle avait tenté de l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Mais il y était reparti. Plus haineux que jamais. Et tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Pire, il la détestait à présent.

Mais pourquoi refusait-il de comprendre ? Il disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Laisse-t-on un nid de Doxys envahir la maison, parce qu'on sait que c'est mal de les éliminer ? Non, bien sur que non. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, parfois. Il faut savoir se salir les mains pour purifier le monde de ses saletés.

Sirius n'était pas revenu pour les vacances de Noël pendant sa sixième année. En fait, il n'était revenu pendant aucunes des vacances, cette année là. Alors en juin, Walburga avait attendu ses enfants, sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Et Regulus était venu seul. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, avant de lui dire, d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

-Il ne viendra pas.

Walburga n'avait pas fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle n'avait rien répondu. Simplement levé les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son fils aîné descendre du train avec ses amis. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête. Il était parti avec la famille Potter. Il les avait ignoré, sa propre mère et son petit frère. Sans un regard en arrière. La main de Walburga s'était crispée sur l'épaule de Regulus. Elle s'était tue. Elle avait tourné les talons pour rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain, elle était rentrée dans la chambre de Sirius. Les photos, les posters, collés par un sort de Glu Perpétuelle, n'avaient pas bougés. Mais le reste avait disparu. Ses vêtements, les objets auxquels il tenait… Ils n'étaient plus là. La sorcière était descendue précipitamment jusqu'à la Salle à Manger. Regulus prenait son petit déjeuner. Comme la veille, avec cette même voix sans sentiment, il avait répondu à sa question muette.

-Il est parti.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il est revenu cette nuit. Il a pris ses affaires.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté ?!

Une question, comme un cri de désespoir.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai juste entendu.

-Mais c'est ton frère !

-Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne fait plus parti de la famille.

Regulus s'était levé sur ces mots, avant de quitter la pièce. Et Walburga était restée debout, sans bouger, à fixer la chaise vide de son cadet, pour ne pas voir celle de l'aîné qui ne reviendrait pas. Elle avait retenu ses larmes, se mordant jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de craquer. Car malgré tout, c'était son fils. Et elle l'avait aimé. Et lorsque enfin, elle avait pu se redresser, elle était allée dans le couloir, face à l'arbre généalogique des Black. Elle tenait sa baguette à la main. D'un maléfice, elle avait brûlé l'existence de ce fils en qui elle avait mis tant d'espoir, au début. Ce fils qui avait tourné le dos à sa famille. A son frère. Et à sa mère.

Pendant tant d'années, ensuite, avait-elle entendu les remarques désobligeantes de ses amies, Mrs Nott et Mrs Malefoy, à propos de Sirius Black, ce traître ? Mais à chaque fois, elle croisait le regard de sa belle sœur. Elles ne disaient rien, mais elles se comprenaient. Druella aussi avait perdu un enfant. Andromeda.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, non. Elle avait vraiment aimé Sirius.

Mais il était parti, et elle était restée. 

* * *

oOoOo

_**Merci d'avoir lu! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Il y a ceux qui partent. Il y a ceux qui restent. Ils étaient tous partis, un par un. Les uns après les autres.  
Et elle était restée._

Il y a ceux qui partent. Il y a elle, qui reste…

Et puis il y avait eu Regulus. Si différent de son frère. Si semblable à Walburga. Si gentil, si adorable quand il était petit…

Elle se souvenait encore lorsqu'il venait chercher Sirius en pleurant, lorsque Bellatrix l'embêtait.

Elle se souvenait du Regulus qui avait embrassé son frère comme si il ne le reverrait jamais à son départ pour Poudlard. Elle se souvenait de son regard déçu quand il avait lu dans une lettre qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor.

Elle l'avait regardé grandir. Elle l'avait vu changer.

S'éloigner de Sirius.

Elle aurait du en être rassurée, sans doute. Comme Orion l'avait été. L'aîné des Black n'était plus l'exemple à suivre. Peut-être que cela valait mieux, qu'ils ne se voient plus tous les deux.

Et pourtant…

Comme elle lui avait voulu, à Regulus, de ne pas avoir su convaincre son frère de rester ! Comme elle en avait voulu à Sirius d'avoir abandonné Regulus…

Il avait besoin de son frère, pour grandir. Même si lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Même si il tentait de le rayer de ses connaissances depuis longtemps.

Regulus avait toujours voulu être un Black. Il croyait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il croyait en la supériorité des Sang-Pur. Mais plus que tout, il voulait se différencier de Sirius. Walburga l'avait bien compris. Il cherchait la reconnaissance, l'estime de ses parents. Celle que son frère n'avait jamais pu gagner. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel point cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour Regulus.

Elle n'avait pas pu protéger son fils. Il avait suivi les pas de sa cousine Bella.

Et il s'était engagé. Il exhibait avec arrogance la Marque gravée dans la peau. Orion était tellement fier ! Il aurait aimé être un Mangemort. Mais il avait une famille. Il devait s'en occuper. Et Walburga ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir Regulus. Elle n'avait pas pu s'opposer à son mari, qui attendait cela avec tant d'impatience.

Walburga avait beau croire aux mêmes idées que Lord Voldemort, elle avait toujours espéré que ses enfants se contenteraient comme elle de les approuver de loin. Elle avait toujours secrètement souhaité qu'aucun de ses garçons ne deviendrait comme Bella. Elle aimait sa nièce, mais elle avait peur de retrouver l'étincelle de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux dans ceux de Regulus.

Et tous les jours, elle attendait le retour de son fils avec inquiétude. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et s'il la laissait, comme Sirius l'avait fait avant lui ? Mais chaque soir, il était là. Orion le regardait avec fierté. Walburga cachait ses craintes derrière un masque de dureté.

Néanmoins, elle le voyait dans ses yeux : il n'était pas heureux. Il devait faire face à des horreurs qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Des horreurs auxquelles il n'était pas près… Mais qui est près à voir la mort et la torture ?

Regulus était bien trop jeune pour cela. Et pourtant, tandis qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard, elle avait cru apercevoir une étincelle d'espoir dans ses pupilles si noires. Alors, encore une fois, elle se taisait. Mais au fond d'elle même, elle criait « _reviens-moi ! _». Si elle avait su… Si seulement elle avait su !

Un jour, il n'était pas rentré. Le lendemain non plus.

C'était Orion qui lui avait appris la nouvelle :

-Regulus est mort. Il a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Walburga n'avait pas pleuré. Elle avait déjà compris.

Mais elle s'était demandé, pendant un instant, si Orion avait vraiment aimé ses fils.

Regulus était parti, elle était restée.


End file.
